Pockys
by Zomgirl
Summary: Unas navidades,de esas qué pensó que Iba hacer una de las otras,pero...Cierto rubio impulsivo lo hizo más divertida.


_**Hoola~**_

_**Está es mi actualización después de un un tiempo x'DDDD Si,me volví a ver de nuevo Death note,y Amé a mis amores,Mello,Near,y Matt,no se queda atrás L,pero ellos Son hermosos, sin más por fin me motivé para escribir algo para ustedes. ;3**_

_**Si más comienzo. x'D.**_

-Las épocas navideñas,donde podías sentir la alegría,estar junto a tus Seres queridos,donde sonríes,y esperas para recibir y dar regalos,No le emocionaba en sí, podía mirar por los ventanales la Nieve tan blanca como su cabello y piel, caer ya cumularse en el suelo,y el techo,el silencio veía a los demás sonreír por sus regalos,y Las campanas sonar,pero en ese Instante fijó su vista a un Cierto rubio, y a su Amigo de cabellera rojiza,los cuales hablaban y reían,eso le daba una sensación extraña y fría en su estómago por alguna razón,que el había tratado de desifrar desde los 10 años,pero ahora con 14,no tenía la respuesta lógica,Por más que Mello,lo considerase su rival,él…No lo pensaba así,siempre le agradó,y llamaba y llama su atención de manera competitiva, porque sabía que el rubio no sé resistía a un reto,y no lo dejaba,para nada,Paseó su vista una vez más por el cuerpo de rubio,era más alto, y esbelto que hace unos años atrás,su voz se había vuelto profunda,cosa que aquella voz,lo hacía tener pequeños choques eléctricos que bajaban a su espalda,y hacía estremecerse levemente,pero podía controlarlo,su mirada se desvió para mirar a los alrededores adornados concorde la fecha,si…era Navidad.-

¡Ya son las doce!-Exclamo una chica,de piel blanquesina,con cabellos Castaños,emocionada,en eso su voz se opaco por las campanas,todos recibieron regalos,el también,un robot,y unas piezas de lego….'_**Perfecto.**_' Pensó sonriendo internamente,y ya la sala estaba despejada solo quedaban Mello,y…_él…_No pudo evitar mirarlo por un buen rato,y mirar su sonrisa…era hermosa,pero para el solo le dirija miradas de odio,y con burla en ocasiones,Después de un rato,se puso aún en el suelo a jugar y a construir una ciudad con los legos nuevos,sintió un escalofrió que sacudió sus brazos,y levantó de reojo la vista…el….El rubio lo miró,un rato,sentado en un sillón comiendo su típico chocolate,mientras Matt jugaba con su Psp nuevo,La mirada de él..era diferente estaba como perdida,el brillo de sus ojos volvió otra vez dándose cuenta de que el Albino lo miraba,sonrojado apartó la vista,y en su izquierda tenía una caja,rosa pastel con un lazo rojo….bajó la vista…

_-¿Quién se lo habrá dado?...o…¿A quién se lo dará? ¿A Matt..? No imposible,Se lo hubiera entregado hace unas horas…._-Pensó el albino,sintió algo de Enojo….o Celos…

Mels,estaré en el cuarto.¿vendrás?-Lo miró mientras se aferraba a su Bufanda morada,cortesía de Mello.-

No…me quedaré un rato más.-lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado,el otro solo se encogió de hombros y se fue caminando a paso tranquilo,Ambos estaban…_solos._El silencio que se formó era Incómodo,era una atmósfera tensa,y ambos podían notarlo,mello apoyó su mejilla de su mano y rompió con los dientes Un pedazo del chocolate,miraba la ventana,como la nieve caía perezosa en el suelo,el sonido de la chimenea,mientras el Albino solo se centraba en se notaba,pero los nervios lo carcomían internamente,por fuera se veía calmado,y distante…una voz hizo que la última pieza de su lego cayera al suelo,y se exaltara,y parte de su ciudad echa en minutos de mismo material cayera,se volteó.

Near.-Lo llamó,con firmeza,y lo miró con tranquilidad,y tragó.-…Ven…aquí.-continuó.

Está bien.-Se levantó y metió sus manos en su abrigo morado,que resaltaba los ojos del mismo,y entre la ropa color nieve,se dirigió hasta el chico de cuero y abrigo negro con plumas en los bordes,este sacó la caja que miró hace un rato eran Pockys de chocolate con vainilla.-

_Feliz navidad,Copo de nieve.-_Desvió la mirada,sonrojado,el albino abrió sus ojos,el dorado que se opacaba y hacía su mirada vacía,ahora era reluciente,y su pálida piel haciendo gala de un rubor rosa,lo miró y recibió el regalo atónito,su corazón iba a mil por minuto,No sabía que decir,el rubio sonrió notoriamente,y palmeó el sofá para que sentara al lado de él,sin decir nada y con muchos nervios obedeció y se sentó al lado de él.-Cómelos no están envenenados.-rió levemente el rubio mirando la expresión del otro,desató el listón rojo y tímidamente destapó la caja,tomo uno,y lo puso en su boca,sobresaliendo la otra parte empezó a comerlo lenta y quedadamente,Sintió una mano en su muslo,por Instinto volteó,el Rubio atrapó con la boca la mitad del Dulce,y empezó a comerlo rápidamente,el otro abrió sus ojos,y su sonrojo se volvió un rojo,tan intenso como el cabello de bastante cerca el rubio,hizo que el de cabellos blancos,le diera paso a su boca,hizo un roce con su lengua,y abrió la boca del otro,el otro le dio paso tranquilamente y empezó una guerra de lenguas,ambos podían probar lo que quedaba de del dulce derretirse en sus bocas,Mello,impulsivo lo acercó más a él,y el albino hizo lo mismo,colocando sus brazos en los hombros del otro y Acariciaba los rubios y suaves cabellos del más alto,mientras el también hacía lo mismo y con otra mano Acariciaba su espalda,el aire se acababa rápidamente,eso era seguro,se separaron jadeantes y se miraron,a los ojos ambos con sonrojos muy fuertes,ya cuando recuperaron aire,Mello se dignó a hablar.

Me gustas tanto…Idiota.-le dijo mientras se acercó a besarle en el cuello,el albino de dejó hacer.-

Me gustas,Mello…ah….-Ya el rubio se había puesto sobre él,las luces en el orfanato se apagaban a las 12:30 lo que solo la luz de la Luna,y de las velas les proporcionada luz,era más que suficiente,mello subió para capturar una vez más sus labios,y morder su labio Inferior esta vez,el albino lo atraía cada vez más a él,el rubio se separó,y se sentó,el albino con la respiración entre cortada y el cabello un tanto desarreglado le sonrió,era una de esas sonrisas extrañas que el siempre esbozaba, pero al rubio le encantaban,lo abrazo efusivamente como si se fuera a ir a un viaje largo,y no lo quería soltar.

Las navidades no eran tan Aburridas y repetitivas gracias Mello,y él lo sabía,Desde ahora amaba las navidades,y el rubio también por lo visto.

_**Amé escribir sobre está Pareja,yo sé que en el fondo ambos se necesitan(?**_

_** les haya gustado,veré si este shortfic merece Aunque sea Un review(?**_

_**Zomgirl Out~**_


End file.
